


Daisychains

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [37]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve and Billy, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen fic, family fic, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A day in the life of Billy and Steve with their son and daughter.One-shot based on the song Daisychains by the band Youth Group
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Daisychains

Billy and Steve have been happily married for fifteen years and they have two amazing kids together. A thirteen year old son named Gage and a ten year old daughter named Ella. Steve and Billy both have very successful jobs as a child/teen psychiatrist and a lawyer and love the family they have together.

This morning was like every other morning in their household, running around getting ready for school and work.

Billy made a quick breakfast which consisted of toaster pastries and some fruit while Steve made the kids’ lunches. Both men were in the kitchen, dilly-dallying around each other getting their respective things to make both meals in a short amount of time.

Ella had come into the kitchen, dressed for school and set her bag down by their front door.

“Morning.” She says and greets her parents with a kiss to the cheek then opens the fridge to take out the orange juice.

“G’morning.”

“Morning sweetheart. Don’t forget to take your plants to school today. Your science fair’s tonight.” Steve reminds her and she nods, taking her glass of OJ with her into their living room to check on how said plants were doing.

For her fifth grade science fair project, Ella chose to study whether music affects plant growth. She had three plants she’s studied off of and made her whole project around it. One plant had no music, another she only played classical, and the last plant she played rock music, courtesy of her father. But she feels pretty confident about her science project. Plus, she’ll be writing an article about the event tonight since she’s part of the school paper. She’s a pretty brilliant little fifth grader.

Ella quickly gathered her plants and brought them with her to the front of their apartment so it was ready when she leaves. She caught sight of the small pink bag beside the door and smiled to herself, knowing what was inside.

“Mom, did you pack my shoes in here?” She asks and Steve turns around to face his daughter.

“Yep. Everything’s in there nice and folded.”

“‘Kay, thanks mom.”

“You’re welcome babe.” Steve winks at her and goes back to finishing the lunches. “Hey where’s your brother?”

“Right here.” Thirteen year old Gage comes into view with his saxophone case in hand and book bag just barely hanging off his shoulder. “I have band practice after school.” He reminds his parents’ which meant one of them was going to have to pick him up before going to the science fair.

“Yeah, we know. We got it covered.” Billy tells him and sets the plates down in front of the kids so they could eat. He quickly washes his hands and jogs down the hall to their bedroom to get his briefcase for work.

Steve finished their lunches and gave them to his kids as well, then went to go finish getting ready for work.

After the kids ate and put on their shoes, they were ready to head out for the day. Steve and Gage left first since his middle school was on the way towards Steve’s office, while Billy and Ella left together since her elementary school was on the way to his job. The husbands shared a kiss with each other before heading out and the kids groaned at their parents’ affection, gaining two bashful smiles from the two men.

Billy usually holds Ella’s hand on the way to school but she was holding her project so instead he had her walk in front of him rather behind him. He offered to help her carry it but she reminded him that she was strong and she got it, poor thing her arms were probably gonna be numb by the time they got to school.

“So do you think you have a good shot at winning tonight?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” She shrugs, minding her way around the people walking around them rushing to get to wherever they have to be. “I’ll be happy with whoever wins. It was fun participating.”

God his kid was such a nerd. How the hell did she end up like this with his and Harrington’s genes?

“Well that’s good sportsmanship, honey. You know either way mommy and I are proud of you right?”

“I know.” She smiles over her shoulder at Billy and he returns the smile back to her.

The two of them cross the street and arrive at Ella’s elementary school. They walk through the gates with the other students and parents dropping them off. She gave a small wave to her teacher then turned around towards Billy.

“Bye daddy.” She sets her project down and gives him a hug.

“Bye sweetheart. Have a good day at school, okay? We’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Love you.” She says, picking it back up.

“Love you too.” He sees her off and doesn’t leave until she’s inside.

Billy exits the school grounds and makes his way down the street ahead of him to catch the subway Uptown where his office was.

Once both kids were at school and the adults were at work, their days were jam packed with lessons, notes, meetings, and patients.

It was going to be a pretty busy day for them since the Harrington-Hargroves are always trying to do more than what they should.

**\---**

At work, Steve had meetings with patients all morning so he was glad he could spend his lunch break with his husband. They decided to meet up at a little place near Billy’s office so Steve had to take the subway from Downtown to Uptown to get there.  
Billy was already waiting for him and ordered their drinks, while skimming the menu.

The door chimes rang, signaling another customer had come in, which made Billy’s eyes travel near the entrance and spot his husband smiling at the hostess. Steve spotted Billy and pointed to him before making his way over, pulling off his scarf from around his neck.

“Hey baby.” Steve smiles and gives Billy a kiss.

“Hey pretty boy.” Steve still gets butterflies when Billy uses that nickname on him. “I ordered you a ginger ale, I know it helps settle your nerves when dealing with your patients.”

“Thanks babe.” Just then, the waiter came over with their drinks and took their food orders, then left alone again.

By the time their food came, Steve was deep into a conversation with his husband telling him all about this one patient he just got done with before coming here.

“-He had a pretty rough weekend you know and wasn’t doing so well. His parents just drop him off to be one hour a day hoping I can change him but he’s just a little boy, you know? He shouldn’t have to feel ashamed to be around his parents.”

“Yeah.”

“Plus, every time I see him all I can think about is Gage at that age. I mean sure every kid is different but at seven years old Gage was such a happy kid, he still is, he didn’t have a care in the world and just did whatever. But this kid, I don’t know, something’s definitely going on at home that’s causing him to feel this way.”

“Do you think he’s being abused?” Billy asks, recollecting all the shit he’s had to deal with in the past from his father.

“It’s a possibility. We’re not necessarily allowed to jump to conclusions but it’s not right that a seven year old is this stressed and depressed while at home so something’s definitely going on and it bothers me like you wouldn’t believe.” Steve huffs and takes another bite from his chicken caesar salad, pushing the plate finishing the last of it.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. Whatever this kid is dealing with, you’re helping him though and that's great. You’re giving him the hope and support he needs to know that you’re there for him. Trust me, he’s pretty lucky to have you help him when he needs it.”

“Thank you.” Steve’s lips curl into a smile that was soon interrupted by a kiss from Billy.

After their little lunch date, they left the restaurant hand in hand and stood out on the sidewalk, facing each other.

“Thanks for lunch.” Steve says and is pulled towards Billy who plants a chaste kiss onto his lips. “Ooh.” He moans from the kiss and smiles again when Billy pulls away. “Ugh, I don’t want to go back to work.”

“I know, neither do I. But we’ll be done soon then-”  
“-Oh don’t forget Ella’s science fair is tonight.” Steve cuts him off but Billy isn’t bothered by it. “We promised we’d go.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I was gonna say after work and the science fair, you and I should take a much needed bath tonight with some bubbles, some champagne, and maybe some…” Billy leans in close to Steve’s ear and whispers just loud enough for him to hear, “sex.”

Instant heat came to Steve’s cheeks and it sent chills all throughout his body. “Well then, Mister Harrington-Hargrove, I guess we better get going so we can have our fun tonight.”

“Mmm.” Billy hums, wiggling his eyebrows. He gives Steve another kiss and then they walk to the subway taking, going their separate ways on two different trains.

Later on, Ella was at her school waiting for her family to arrive as the science fair was beginning. She was dressed in the outfit Steve had packed for her so that she looked somewhat professional while still not over the top. They were set up in the school gym and she was towards the backside with the rest of her class since there were four other fifth grade classes presenting their projects as well. Steve and Gage get there first and find her then Billy comes and finds his family.

Billy met up with his husband and son, standing next to them while they watched their girl get ready to give her presentation as one of the three finalists on the small stage that was set up in the gym.

“Where is she?” Billy asks.

“She’s just off stage there. She’ll be going next.” Steve says, pointing to her.

At the right time, Ella turned and spotted her family giving them a big smile and a wave. Steve smiled back at her and gave her a thumbs up while Billy blew her a kiss and Gage just waved back to her.

The student finished giving their presentation then the teacher or whoever was holding the mic, welcomed Ella to the stage.

She set up her things so the crowd could see then was giving the mic and thanked her.

“Hello everybody. My name is Ella Harrington-Hargrove and today I bring to you what I chose to study for my science fair project.” Her voice was a bit shaky from the nerves. She looked out into the crowd and made eye contact with her mother who mouthed a ‘You got this’ to her. She took a deep breath and continued speaking. “For my project, I tested the hypothesis about whether or not music affects plant growth. As you can see I have conducted my research using three of the same plants with different music genres…”

Ella went on about her plants and how they reacted to the different types of music that was played for them during their growth period. She went through all her data and analysis, the light source she used, and key factors that she felt were important for the judges to know.

By the end, she got a round of applause and some woo-hoo’s from her family, cue the embarrassment, but she was overall relieved that she did it and was proud of herself for doing it in front of all those people.

The last finalist went up on stage to give their presentations then the judges were left to well judge and pick who the winner was.

Steve was nervous for his daughter plus hearing all the chatter around him from the people didn’t help. Of course he wants his baby to win, she deserves it, but all the kids deserve it because they all did a great job with their projects. Even if she doesn’t win they’re proud of her for doing all this on her own, their little smarty pants.

About twenty minutes went by and the lady from before came back on stage with the mic, calling the finalist onto the stage. She first thanked everyone for coming and supporting their children in their academic achievements and whatnot then got on to announcing the winners.

“Alright, third place goes to Randy Floyd.” **(kudos if you know who he is lol)**

The crowd clapped as the fifth grader took his small trophy and thanked the judges.

This moment was crucial because now it was between Ella and another girl named Aubrey Pickford. Steve squeezed Billy’s hand as they waited to hear whether their daughter got first or second place.

“In second place is Miss...Aubrey Pickford which means your first place winner ladies and gentleman is Miss Ella Harrington-Hargrove!”

Steve jumped and cheered for his baby and Billy whistled while clapping loudly, watching her accept her award.

To say they were proud and happy was such an understatement because she won. She did it.

Ella congratulates the other girl and thanks the judges before walking off stage and running to show her parents her trophy and ribbon. She ran right into Billy’s arms, who picked her up and spun her around, kissing her head.

“I am so proud of you baby! You won!” He tells her as he sets her down.

“Thank you daddy.” Ella released herself from her father and went to hug Steve.

“Good job baby girl. I knew you were gonna win. You did great up there.”

“Thanks, mommy. I was really nervous but you helped me through it though.” She tells him and Steve’s smile widens, bringing a hand to his heart.

“Aww honey. Well I’m glad it worked because you did great and deserve it.” He adds, giving her a hug and kiss.

After all the congratulations and hugs from her friends and brother, the four of them headed home and picked up the pizza they ordered to celebrate. They ate dinner together then all settled down from their day, telling each other what happened and what they did and how their days were.

As busy as Steve and Billy were with their jobs and their kids, they loved getting the time at the end of the day to spend with them and just them, no one else.  
Billy told them about this crazy case he’s been dealing with at work while Gage let them all know about his upcoming winter concert and that he has a solo in one of the holiday pieces which was good news, since they know he was determined on getting one this year.

Steve just sat and listened to his husband and kids talk feeling blessed that he can come home to this everyday. He can come home to his loving husband and their two beautiful kids who are both so smart and sweet. They have good heads on their shoulders thanks to Steve and Billy doing an okay job raising them.

Later on, the kids head off to bed as do Steve and Billy once they’re showered and settled. They climb into bed together and lay in each other’s arms just enjoying each other’s presence.

Steve goes in for a kiss and Billy deepens it, moaning into Steve’s mouth enjoying it. He pulls away after a few minutes then moves to lay his head on Billy’s chest. “Did you ever think that when we were in high school, our lives would end up like this?”

“No.” Billy’s quick to say and runs his hand down Steve’s upper arm. “But I wouldn’t change anything about it because I’m married to the man of my dreams and have two beautiful kids with him.”

“Mmm, I remember when we first met at Tina’s Halloween Bash-”

“-Oh god.” Billy groans and Steve chuckles, continuing with his story.

“You came up to me after becoming the new keg king and I took my sunglasses off and saw the most beautiful person in the entire world. Granted I was still trying to work things out with Nancy at the time but you were like an angel. So tan, those chiseled abs, and that damn mullet.”

“Hey, you loved my mullet.”

“I did but change is good so I’m glad you went to a different look.” Steve says dragging his finger along Billy’s chest. “But anyway when I saw you that first night I knew there was something about you that I couldn’t get over. Then we started to talk and one thing led to another and we got married, had a few kids, and I realized that I fell for you so hard that night and to this day I still get butterflies and rosy cheeks whenever I see you smile or hear you say my name.” Steve then lifts his head and turns to look at his husband. “You’re my everything Billy and I’d never ask for anything other than this with you.”

“I love you.” Billy says softly. “With my whole heart.”

It was true, he loved Steve and their kids with every bone in his body. He always knew they were meant for each other and is happy this is how his life turned out.

“I love you too.” Steve kisses him again as they cuddle and fall asleep ready to conquer the next day together.


End file.
